To Beat Fear
by fears up side
Summary: Soras having nightmares but he will soon find out their more than dreames a little SoraxKairi but not nearly enough to make the fic. romance not pairing based
1. Chapter 1

a/n sry fr any misspelled words enjoy

falling into fear,the dark cloud looming no not looming chargeing,the arms and the faces of the fallen beckoning trying to break him pull him in into the darkness

willing him to die.

-------------------------------

''No!''Sora woke sceaming''Just a dream,but it-it was so real,''he shook his head and cralled his way out of the cot he was sleeping in.He and cloud had been patroling

the perimeter of Hollo Bastion for heartless and every night Sora had had the same dream.

''we'd better get going''cloud said grabbing his sword and walking forward.Sora followed,they walked for hours without stopping.

''Tell me agin why we have to keep walking I mean there hasen't been an attack in weeks and ever since Xemnus was killed heartless and nobodies haven't been seen hardly at all''Sora remarked

''Still heartless or not we have to keep watch,i've heard that Organization-13 has reformed and could attack at any moment so everyone has to be on guard,Cloud replied oviously annoyed by Soras complaining.They continued until they reached the market.There watch was over and soon Tifa and Max would take over for the next few weeks.When they arrived back Kairi was there to greet them,she gave Sora a hug and waved to Cloud he just walked over to a tabel and sat down.

''So how was watch''asked Kairi curiously.

''Oh,same as all the others...uneventful,''Sora replied,''If ya don't mind I'm gonna go to bed I've been walking for a realy long time and I'm egsausted''Sora said stretching his arms to show he was tired.Kirie shook her head yes and Sorra limped back to his apartment he'd rented and plopped down on the bed,he quickly fell asleep

He was back on Destany Island with his friends they were all sitting on the huge tree overlooking the ocean.when the ocean suddenly hardend and turned black heartless pored out of the black pit that was once the sea,swarming like ants to food.He looked over for his friends but he saw no one for they had been swallowed by the blackness.A figure dressed in a long cloak and hood roase above the mass of heartless.

''Who are you,''Sora called.The hooded figure paused then threw a hand forward pointing at him as if accusing him of somthing.

''I am-''

Sora woke screaming.''What,what was that it was horrable'' he laid back down.''Only a dream,but it couldn't-,no,no it was just a dream''he mumbled to himself falling back to sleap for a moment...

''-Death!''

''What, oh it was that guy agin''Sora said putting a hand to his head.He fumbeled through his stuff to find his cloths he got dressed and headed outside.He was'nt half way down the stairs when Kairi all but tackled him.

''Good morning to you to,''he groaned getting up.

''So,''she asked wide eyed

''So what,''he replied.

''So today you were going to take me to the annual fair.''

Sora kicked himself mentally had completely forgot, he promised before he left to take her to the fair when he got back.

''Ok lets go''

They arrived in about ten minuts after they left the apartment.It was interesting to say the least,it had enogh games and rides and enough cotton candy to sink a small boat,not the cotten candy at the fair but how much he bought for Kairi. Soon after they'd been there for three hours when something strange began to happen,a figure started to follow behind them he slowly approached and pulled out a large crimson and black keyblade.Everyone in the crowd screamed and ran away seeing the massive weapon.

''Sora your time has come''he bellowed and before Sora had time to react he felt the weapon slice through his stomach and pierce his back.

He blacked out.

A/N so what u think tell me in ur reviews and agin sry fr the misspelled words I got a spell check but it wont check everything PLZ R&R the more good reviews i get the more i type and i'll try to update every week so keep checking back thx!even though the fic is finished I still enjoy reviews of all the chaps so even though its done plz review i will reply.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back and have another chap fr ya

Sora opened his eyes and looked around,he was in what looked like a science lab there were test tubes filled with a green substance,he felt something cold on his back when he realized he was strapted to an examination tabel.

''Good your up''the hooded figure that stabbed him said.

''Where am I-aggggggg,''he didn't get to finish his sentence before something was injected into his arm.''What was that.''

''a microchip implant,''

''What,why-''he was cut off.

''We want Roxas, Sora and we are going to get him out of you some how.''

''Wait,whos we and why do you want Roxas''as if on que 11 more hooded figures entered.

''Why, we want Roxas to reform Organization-13,''said another person this one sounded like a woman.

Soras shock sent him into his final drive form and the wrist restrants shattered like glass.

One keyblade went forward striking the person farthest to the right. the other hacked opean the metal door.One of the hooded figures drew his own key blade and began to fight with Sora.He went for an uppercut followed by a stab,Sora dodged both attacks and countered with a hard kick to the stomach then a slash to the face.He dashed for the door but was stopped by another one of the hooded people.He sent the two keyblades forward,they stabbed into the mans coat pinning him to a wall.He flew out the door down a long coredore into a lobby of some sorts.It was a fairly large place with three pillers one in the middle ane one on each side , supporting the middle piller was a large fountain.Sora exited his final form and looked around franticly.

''Nice is'nt it,''someone from behind said.Sora turned to face the man.It was the person from his dream,the hooded beast that called himself Death.

''It took over two years to build,''he reamarked as if Sora wasn't even there,then out of no where he drew a katana and vanished reappearing directly in front of Sora slashing virdickly.Sora jumpt back then drew his keyblade and charged,but amedieantly backed down.Hundreds of heartless pored out of the foutain and as more came out the more the water turned black

''What do you want,''Sora asked.

''What do I want,ha,I want you to die!''

Sora burst into master form and charged out the door into the sunlit outside.

Sora ran for what felt like days and eventualy colasped on the ground

He was back on the beach laying down he heard Kairi say some thing and outstretched a hand to help him up,right before he took her hand he fell into darkness a pit but it was overtaken by white.when he hit the bottem he saw nobodies lots of them and leading them was Roxas half turned into a common nobodie himself.

''Lead them from darkness,''he said as Sora awoke

''Lead them from darkness...what,''he mumbled to himself getting up.A large screech sent shock through Soras body.

''Can you hear me''Said a voice.

''Who are you, where are you,''Sora asked angerly

''I'm Vangar and where you ask am I well I am in a control tower in a secret location,as for whet I am doing there,well, you know that micro chip planted in you well I'm controlling it so basicly I'm controlling you!''

sorry about the short chap but i updated sooner than planned because i got done faster also final exams are soon so i may or may not update fr a while plz r and r thx.


	3. Chapter 3

well sry about the confusion in the last chap. this one will be short but should clear things up! also vangar is an oc if u didnt know

''What!How are you able to control me!''

''Simple,I'll just use your weaknesses,your friend Kairi I think was her name,I have her hostage

''Your bluffing.''

''I don't think you want to take that chance.''

Sora wondered for a while'he might have kairi but he might not.'

''Now about the other uses of that microchip,it will occasanoly give you a powerful electric shock and if all happens like in the tests then Roxas should

come out trying to defend you,but if it failes then...you...well...become a peice of fried bacon,''Sora couldn't believe his ears they were going to torture Roxas out,not only that but they were going to make him erond boy until he saved Kairi.

''You'r insane,''Sora said.

''True,true but still i'm a genius,''Vangar retorted back.

---------

''Vangar,you have gone to far,''Riker said,Riker was was the new number eight in organization-13.

''Look I don't care,and besides we could use a slave until Roxas shows his face,''Vangar replied.Someone else entered the room hearing the conversastion.

''I know but it was not according to plan and tasks like we have plus the shock could kill Sora before we are done with him,''Rayon the number new number three said.

''Get off my case ok I'll be sure not to over work him,but he thinks we have Kairi,''Vangar sneared through his pointed teeth.

''Good then we have ower bait and are fish lets use this to our advantage,''Kamin the new number five said entering hearing the last part of the conversation.

-----------------------------------------------------

SRY ABOUT THE REALY SHORT CHAP. PLZ R&R hope this chap ended the confusion


	4. Chapter 4

hello people im back with a nother chap plz r and r thx.Vangar speaking to Sora through the microchip will be in italics

''Now put the money in the bag,''Sora said his keyblade at the mans neck.

_''Good now bring the loot to the old house down the road,''_Vangar commanded through the chip.

Sora dashed out the dore of the item shop into the street,he headed down the road to the old house.

_''Good now put the cash on the dore step and brace yourself''_

''Brace myself, for what,''just as he finished speaking a powerful shock erupted in his arm then in his right side.He roared in pain.

_''I told you that my little invition will shock you every so often,_Vangar snerred somewhat proud that the microchip worked.Sora rolled onto his back steam emitting from where the shocks were.He stumbeled to his feetand began to walk off but was stoped.

_"I'm not done with you yet,''_said Vangar_,''I have one more job for you today,_Sora cringed_,''you know that patrol party that has been snooping around the outskirts of the city,_

_well I want you to dispose of them.''_

Sora froze he was just told to kill his friends.

''No, I wont,''he said firmly.

_''Are you sure I mean it would be sutch a shame if something happened to Kairi now would'nt it.''_

Sora thought for a moment he did'nt want to hurt his friends,but he did'nt want that scum to even toutch Kairi.His face sunk.

''I'll do what ever you ask,''a tear fell from his eye.

_''Good then we have an understanding then,now go slave destroy them all,''_Vangar lughed.

Sora could'nt believe what he was about to do,but he had no other choice.He walked down the street his head hung he had to find a way out of this but it seemed that there was no escape.

_''Sora, what are you doing''Roxas asked._

_''What,where am I,''Sora asked in response._

_''It dose not matter,you are about to harm your friends turn back''_

_''But he has Kairi I cant let him hurt her.''_

_''No, he dose not have Kairi he has been telling you that so you could be his puppet.Now go you must stop him befor he forces me out.''_

''What, how,where.So all along I was being fooled and she was safe the whole time.I got to stop this guy.''

sry it was so short the next chap will be longer and the dreames will be explained so stay tuned

review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Behold 1 more chap.Sry it took so long to update I had a mass case of Writers block, good news though the exams are over fr me and summer has begun so i'll probly update more often now!

''So thats how it happened,''Sora finished explaining every thing that happened to Cloud,Sam,and the recently turned good Axil

''But why would anyone want to restart Orginization-13 it failed horribly last time,''Axil asked confused.

''I dont know but I do know they need Roxas so priority number one is to stop them from getting-,''Sora was cut short as shock waves erupted through his body,he fell to the ground clutching his sides.Sam rushed over to help him to his feet.

''O-h, on-e m-more thing this chip has to go,''Sora chocked out regaining his balence.

''What did you make him do this time,''Kamin laughed.

''Rob a shop hahaha,''Vangar howled. He and Kamin had been seeing who could make Sora commit the most degradeing crimes possable.

''The best part is that he still dont know we dont have Kairi,''Vangar said about to speak to Sora agin.He put in his ear peice and pressed a few buttons and began to speak.

''Hey Sora guess who,''he hissed into the head set.

"'What do you want,''Sora replied.Vangar laughed slightly.

''Hmmm,''he grunted thinking what could be worse than turning the 'great and mighty keyblade master' into a commen theif.

''Aha,I've got it, go to the sand blasting furnis down by the castle bring a rock,and you know what I'm gonna say next,''he half said half laughed.

''No I dont think I will,''he retorted back.

''Are you sure about that I mean it would be a shame to have something bad happen to Kairi now wouldent it,''Vangar replied a little shocked that Sora would stand up to him.

''You dont have Kairi and I know it,''Sora replied strongly.

''W-what do you mean, of course I have her,'' Vangar stuttered felling as though Sora had called his bluff.

''No you dont so you dont scare me any more,''Sora partly yelled.

''Fine I dont have her what are you going to do about it,''Vangar replied regaining his cool,''its not like you can just stop me from getting Roxas you dont have near enough strenght to beat me considering I 'm in a fortress guarded by millions of heatless.''

Sora was not afraid of the heartless he had friends that would back him up.

''_Sora''_Roxas called from inside him._''The upcoming battle will not be easy, you will need help more than just Cloud and Axil,so allow me to give you my nobody army.''_

Suddenly a sea of nobodies appeared before Sora and the people around him.

_''Sora let me explaine the dreams you have been having they have not been mere dreames but visions of what is to come, you must prepare yourself for the fight at hand."_

-

Sora,Axil,Cloud,and the sea of nobodies walked forward as Sora tried to retrace his steps from yesterday.As they neared what looked like a tall tower they saw at least a million heartless in the horizon. They aproached and readied themselves for a fight.The hearless turned to face the thret before them.Axil steped up and drew his wepon

''I'll take the ugly one.''

So what u think great horrible some where in betwene tell me in your reviews.This is,sadly, the second to last chap.


	6. Chapter 6

Sry to all who enjoy my ff but this is the last chap in the story,plz r&r.

Sora slamed a heartless into a wall with his keyblade and charged at another fighting his way to the gate the heartless were guarding.Axel threw his flaming wepon and took down three of the beasts.Cloud drew his gigantic sword and started to swing.

''They seem to be winning,''Sefron the new number one said looking out a tower windo onto the battlefield.

''So what if there winning now all their up aginst is a buntch of shadow weaklings,they wont have that mutch luck after they enter the gate,''Vangar smiled looking upon the fight below.

''What makes you so confedent,''Sefron replied.

''Lets just say that I have prepared a little suprise for them on the other side,''Vangar hissed imagining the look on their faces when they see what was about to happen.

''Cloud can you slam your sword into that gate,''Sora ordered pushing past three shadows.

''I can try,''he replied makeing his way to the gate.A dense smog covered the landscape black and erie seeming to envelop everything it toutched.It was poring out from behind the gate some where but Sora couldent tell.Suddenly he was reminded of his dream he had several nights ago,the moment seemed to take him back to the dream'the dreams were visions of what is to come,'he recaled Roxas saying.

''The heartless piled on top of one another forming a mass in the smog and they began to run straight at Sora,he tried to dive out of the way but it was not enough he too was slowly enveloped into the cloud.

''What is the meaning of this,''Sefron said angrly at Vangar.

''I told you I had a suprise for them behind the wall,''he sneered.

''But they havent even breached the wall yet,''he said slightly confused.

''I said it was behind the wall I never said it would stay there.''

''What is it,''Sefron asked moving closer to the windo to get a better look.

''A new breed of heartless.''

''This is just like my dream,''Sora said into the blackness surrounding him.He heard an angry laugh all around him.

''Who's there,''he called into the vast escape of nothingness.Only scilence witch was soon broken by a histarical laughter that was the most menacing thing that Sora had ever heard.''Who's there!?''

''Death,''grouled a evil tone that Sora instantly remembered from his expierience in the castel earlier.

''Where,''he shouted.

''Every where!''

''Show yourself coward,''Sora tried to show he was not scared but failed,fear was easily noticible in his voice.

''I am many things but a coward, I am not,''he bellowed.

''T-then show yourself,''the fear was breaking him he could hardly stand it.

''Fine I will.''

A face appeared large and menacing in front of Sora he suddenly foud that his arms were bound by a sticky substance.His mouth gaped at the giant infront of him.

''Don't tell me your afraid Sora ,well I do suppose that it's not every day you see a fifteen foot man with a massive key-blade,''He snareled.

Sora hadn't even noticed the wepon he had,he was to frightened by the creature in front of him.

''It's not fair is it I should at least let you have a chance to defend yourself.Realese,''he said then the bounds holding Sora retracted into the blackness.

Sora although fearful charged at his enemy.Death deflected the first attack and then raised his sword to counter.

The fight had died down outside of the dark mass that covered most of the surrounding area.Cloud and Axel had made it inside the castel only to find that the battle was the easy part.Down the long hallway at the entrance was a dore with a strange text written on it.It said:

only enter if you can win

for the battle ahead is hard

and you could eeasily lose

stop now!!!!!

''What do you think it means,''Axel asked tilting his head at the odd symbols on the wall.

''I don't know,but how thick do yoou think this dore is,''Cloud asked tapping on the dore.

''Hmm,you think it's flamable,Axel qestioned.

''You tell me you used to work for these guys,''Cloud said agin tapping on the dore.

''Who's there'',someone from inside said.

There was a pause then Axel said,''Warriors from outside.''

''Fine, enter,''said the voice.Inside there was a single table and three chairs,on the right wall there was a windo that over looked a room below.

You'r not heartless,the man said getting up from his seat at the table.

''I said we were warriors not heartless,''Axel said kicking the new opponent in the face.He countered with a staff he pulled from his hood.

''Extend,''He called and the staff he was holding grew to five feet in length.He swung and hit Axel in the head then Cloud went for a stab to the side but missed.

Axel threw a puntch and knocked out the oppenent.

Sora threw a roundhouse kick but was easily blocked by one of the giants fingers.Through the fight Death had groan to an even larger size standing now at fifty-feet at least.Death thumped Sora a long way away from his original spot.Sora ran forward,jumpt on the finger of the huge thing in front of him he scaled the arm and began to hack away at the neck,Death cringed and swated at the small form stinging his neck.Sora jumpt onto his face and kicked him right between the eyes,he spralled on the flore like substace below.

''You win,''he chuckeled dissapearing.

''Thats it'',Sora asked as the darkness evaporated around him.

''Thats all,Axel asked confused.He and Cloud had just taken down three other Orginization-13 members.

''Oh no thats not all,''Sefron was standing there with Rayon and Vangar right behind him.

As Sora left the sludg left by Death's blob thing he saw Riker and several neo-shado's.

''Do you honesty think you cant take all of us,''Riker hissed pulling a chinese broad sword from it's sheeth.

''No,I can't beat all of you ,but I can try,''he said drawing the kingdom key.

there ya go thats the end and if I get enough reviews then I'll probubly post a part 2

also if you read this story then review I'll take annonomis so if ur new to the site and don't have an accout yet that means review any way if u do have an accout then review and I'll send you a reply when I can REVIEW REVIEW EVEN IF U DON'T HAVE A ACCOUNT REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T he text at the middle realy means something so try to find out what and then tell me and I'll give u...well I don't realy have any thing to give u exept gratitude so ya I'll give u that and by the way if u'r accout name is Gerbilbutt No I wont tell u what it means.


End file.
